


Reverent

by whiteroses77



Series: With Reverence [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sequel, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: Sequel and continuation of Revered. After being forced by Lex Luthor's machinations into being intimate before they were ready, Clark and Bruce struggle with redefining their burgeoning relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Reverent 1/7  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,506  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Sequel and continuation of Revered. After being forced by Lex Luthor's machinations into being intimate before they were ready, Clark and Bruce struggle with redefining their burgeoning relationship.

~S~

Feeling warm, and snug, Clark awoke. For a few minutes, he didn’t even open his eyes. He abhorred the idea of even moving he was so comfy. Energy wise, he didn’t need to sleep, yet mentally it was a gift. It was the only time, he could truly block out the sounds of the world, so the allure of going back to sleep was a great temptation. 

The one place on the planet where he was sheltered from everything was the Fortress of Solitude, but spending a lot of time there alone wasn’t a temptation for him.

He heard a quiet snore, a snuffle, and then the resumption of gentle breaths. 

The fog of sleep left his mind, as the memories of last night returned to mind. Last night, his best friend and teammate had saved him from the machinations of his arch-enemy. He didn’t want to imagine what would’ve happened to him if Bruce hadn’t have been there at that party last night. Would the spell or whatever the hell it was have made him go to a hotel room with Lex, or any of the other people present, his friends, and teammates? He’d like to have thought that he would’ve sought Bruce out rather than go with just anyone.

He shook his head at himself for even giving it any thought. Bruce had been there, and they’d done stuff, touched each other in ways they’d never touched before. 

He opened his eyes, and looked at his sleeping friend. He was sleeping on his front, his face turned towards Clark. The bedding had slipped and Bruce’s muscled shoulders were on view. Clark smiled, knowing that under the sheets Bruce was wearing his boxer shorts. 

When Bruce had finally kissed him last night, it had been just as incredible as Clark had imagined. He’d assumed that after every intimate thing they’d done to save him, and then the kiss, that their relationship had turned to a new page. When they’d agreed to stay the night here in this hotel suite, Bruce had undressed again to join him in bed, however the infamous playboy had kept his underwear on.

Clark turned onto his side and then reached out, and he traced his fingers over the skin of Bruce’s shoulders. His friend hummed in his sleep. Clark grinned, and then tugged the sheet lower until all of Bruce’s back was bared. Then Clark played dot to dot, following the faded scars with his fingertip up and down his teammate’s back. 

Bruce sighed softly in his sleep, until Clark’s finger traced over the most recent looking scar. It was still slightly raised, and Bruce squirmed as he touched it. Clark said huskily, “You’re sensitive there.”

Then he leaned over and licked along the line. 

Bruce let out a sound that was half purr half whine.

Clark smiled against his sensitive flesh, and then he trailed his lips to the small of Bruce’s back. Then Bruce muttered softly into the pillow, “You shouldn’t be doing that.”

“I shouldn’t?” he teased, and then slowly licked down his spine towards Bruce’s waistband.

His friend groaned, “Clark… don’t.”

He chuckled, and he let his fingers hook into the waistband. Suddenly, in one motion Bruce pulled away, dropped off the bed, turned, landed on his knees on the carpeted floor, and faced him with his elbows resting on the mattress. Bruce shook his tousled head and scolded, “I said don’t.”

Clark frowned with perplexity, “Why?”

“Don’t you remember last night?”

“Of course, I do, that’s why I thought…”

Bruce screwed his eyes closed for a second and then opened them. He cringed, “We haven’t got to this yet.”

“I know you wished we could’ve navigated our way here slower but…”

His friend nodded, “Exactly, we’re not supposed to be here yet.”

“Do you want to start our relationship over again…?” he asked unsurely. “…because how do we do that after last night?” 

“Start again, Clark, god, yesterday we were only doing the preliminary stretches.”

He smiled softly, “I know, our flirtation…” he tilted his head meaningfully, “…our foreplay.”

Bruce mirrored his smile, “Yes. I don’t want to start again; I just want to continue from where we were just yesterday.”

He remembered loving the way his best friend flirted with him. Some days, Batman was all business, some days, he was more relaxed and friendly, and some days, he’d be cheeky and flirt with him. Clark never knew what mood Bruce was going to be in until he got there. But when it turned out to be a flirting day, Clark’s body and mind would tingle with excitement and he’d have a fluttering sensation in his stomach. 

Bruce had told him last night that he’d been taking Clark’s lead, waiting until the right moment to make a move, but Clark had been waiting with anticipation for that moment to come. He’d been waiting for Bruce to make the incredible, relationship altering move.

Clark licked his lips nervously, and then admitted, “Bruce, after what we did last night, what we shared, it’ll be torture to wait, but I will because you want me to.”

His friend smiled with relief, “Thank you, Clark.”

He reached out and took Bruce’s hand in his, and said coaxingly, “I hope it isn’t too long until you kiss me again.”

Bruce squeezed his hand, and then reminded, “Our first kiss is the chaste kiss on the doorstep.”

He knew one day, they’d be getting to this. They’d been flirting since the day they’d met, and at first, Clark assumed that to his friend it was just banter, until one day, Clark had been talking about how he used his glasses as part of his day to day mask. Easily, Bruce had replied saying, “Well, you’d have to with your gorgeous eyes.”

Clark had been on the cusp of replying with a snorting playful retort, but as he’d met Bruce’s gaze, he’d seen the candidness of his words on his face. Clark had held his tongue, and then given Bruce a small tentative smile. Bruce sighed gustily through his nose, and then he urged, “Go on. Tell me the rest of your story.”

He had known in that moment, they both had known. 

Now, Clark swallowed hard, “Are you asking me out on a date?”

His friend’s lashes lowered bashfully, “I need to make some plans.”

He smiled with endearment, “Of course, you do.” When all tousle haired, and a little flustered, Bruce looked up and met his gaze, Clark had the urge to kiss him, but he restrained himself. Clark told him, “You let me know, when you’re ready.”

~*~ 

Having the life of a superhero could be chaotic. There had been no communication between them for a few days. It was nothing to worry about, it was quite normal actually. Clark realised that Bruce’s request of them returning to the status quo was actually that, they had reverted to normality.

As a lover, he was a little miffed, but as Bruce’s best friend, he was just amused by his friend’s behaviour.

Clark decided that if Bruce really wanted them to continue as usual, then he would. After work, he did a patrol of Metropolis, and then he headed for Wayne Manor. He entered the kitchen through the back door, and greeted the people there. “Good evening Alfred, hi, Dick.”

The older and younger man turned at his arrival. Alfred greeted him, “Hello, Mr Kent. I hope all is well after the other day.”

Clark hesitated for a moment, not sure how much Alfred had been told. He caught Dick’s eye and the younger man smirked at him. Knowing that Dick had told Alfred everything; Clark shook his head and then replied to Alfred, “I’m doing well, thanks for asking.”

“I’m pleased to hear it, young man.” 

Dick’s smirk turned into a chuckle, as he teased, “Your boyfriend’s down in the cave as usual.”

Not wanting to explain the details or let Dick be too pleased with himself, he replied casually, “Is he now. Is he working on a case?”

Dick’s cheekiness dimmed before he shrugged, “Nope, it’s been quiet since your party, but something’s keeping Bruce busy.”

He nodded along, and then said, “I’ll go down there and see what he’s up to.”

Suddenly, Alfred pushed a plate of sandwiches at him, and a thermos. “Here take these with you; he hasn’t come up here to eat all day.”

Clark chuckled, “You act like I have some sort of influence over him.”

Bruce’s guardian said wryly, “I always thought you did, Mr Kent. Now I know for sure that you do, sir.”

Dick goaded, “Yeah I bet you can get him to let you feed him something.”

Alfred cleared his throat at the lewd insinuation. With embarrassment, Clark’s eyes widened and he glared at his younger friend. Meaningfully, he glanced towards Alfred and cringed, and mouthed, “Thanks for that.”

His friend bit his lip in mirth, and then announced, “We’ll I’m going to enjoy my free time. See ya.”

“Bye.” He replied.

He glanced towards Alfred again, and then he took the plate and thermos out of Alfred’s hands. “I’ll be going down…” he cringed at his own double entendre, and shook his head and turned and went.

~*~

He arrived downstairs, to find his best friend in the same position as he had a hundred times before. He was sitting in his chair at the workstation, eyes locked on the screen, his fingers clicking away, his focus solely on his task. When Clark set the plate and thermos on the end of the workstation, Bruce muttered, “I told you I’m not hungry.”

He knew that Bruce thought it was Alfred bringing him food. Jovially, Clark replied, “Okay then, but I am. Let’s see what we have here.”

He picked up a sandwich and checked its contents. He uttered, “Cheddar cheese and salad, not bad.”

He could sense that his friend had turned and was looking at him. Clark smiled to himself, and bit into the sandwich. He chewed and then he finally met Bruce’s gaze, and continued chewing. He swallowed his mouthful and then he said wryly, “Hi.”

Bruce frowned, and then said, “I thought you were Alfred.”

“I know.” Then he motioned to the plate, “He did send me with these.”

His friend only nodded in response.

Clark took another bite of sandwich, and walked towards the monitor. Between chews, he asked, “What’re you working on?”

Bruce stiffened, and then he clicked a button, and the monitor returned to desktop.

He snickered, “You’re hiding something from me?”

His friend harrumphed softly.

Clark popped the last bite of sandwich into his mouth, and then returned to the thermos on the workstation. He asked nonchalantly, “Planning a hot date with someone?”

Suddenly, Bruce chuckled, “Actually, no. I’m trying to plan a nice date with someone.”

“Nice?” he asked with amusement.

His best friend leered playfully, “Someone told me that you get to make out a little on the third date.”

Clark felt that flutter in his stomach at his friend’s flirtatiousness. Coyly, he replied in kind, “I think those rules are for people who’ve only just met.”

Bruce’s gaze turned soft, and confided, “I’d still like it that way.”

He smiled, and poured some tea out of the thermos and into the plastic cup. He took a sip, and then he saw Bruce watching him. Clark approached him, and offered the tea. Bruce took the offered cup, and then took a sip, and then another. He lowered it and said, “Thanks.”

He returned to the plate, picked it up, and offered him a sandwich. Again, Bruce took the offer and took one. Clark smiled with affection. He put down the plate again. Then he found a seat, and then suggested, “Why don’t I help you figure out this dating plan.”

“Wouldn’t that take the surprise out of it?” Bruce said around the sandwich.

Clark shrugged, “You said you were enjoying the normalness of it all. Normal dates aren’t big surprises. We go out to dinner. We go to the cinema and share a big tub of popcorn. After a few dates, we get to stay in and one of us cooks, we watch a movie on the TV, that kind of thing.”

He saw Bruce’s mind ticking away, cataloguing what he was saying. Bruce finished his sandwich, and had another sip of tea. Bruce asked then, “And those are the kind of dates that you’re expecting?”

His brow creased thoughtfully, and then he admitted, “I’m not sure, when I think of you, the man I know as my friend, I can imagine going to dinner, and I can imagine staying in, but when I think of the Bruce Wayne that goes on dates, those aren’t the kind of dates I imagine.”

Bruce nodded, and asked, “What do you imagine?”

“Tuxedos, the theatre maybe, society balls…” he swallowed hard, “More intimate gatherings…” he licked his lips, “…dates where you don’t hold back, and have sex just because you want it.”

Bruce tilted his head and asked, “Do you feel slighted because I’m holding back?”

Clark shook his head, “No, I just… I understand your reasoning, but I’m a little… annoyed that I can’t get what those socialites can get so easily.”

His friend smirked, and then had another sip of tea. “How long have you felt this way?”

He revealed, “Only since the other day, before that I…” he hesitated.

“Huh?” Bruce goaded.

“Before that, I hadn’t had a taste of what could be mine.”

“Of what is already yours.” Bruce corrected.

He felt that little flutter in his stomach at Bruce’s declaration. Clark nodded, “That’s just it. What happened other day, confirmed everything that we’d been dancing around, but I’m still not allowed to have it.”

“You can have it, Clark, just not yet.”

Suddenly, Clark felt huffy and he said, “I told you I’d wait, but you’re down here planning instead of doing.”

Bruce stood up, and he walked over, leaned in, and kissed him on the cheek, near his lips, just as he’d done that night. Clark sighed, “Bruce.”

Then his friend whispered against his cheek, “I’m not trying to torment you Clark, I just want to do this right.”

Clark closed his eyes, he wanted to hold him close and not let go. However, Bruce backed off, and went and sat down in his chair again. Clark opened his eyes again.

They met each other’s gazes, and then Bruce smiled, “Those socialites get what they want, because that’s all I ever wanted from them. I want everything from you Clark; I want to experience everything with you.”

His brow creased with emotion, “I’d like that B. I’d like that a lot.”

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Reverent 2/7  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,927  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce go out on their first date.

~S~

Clark was at work, when he got a call from reception. The receptionist told him that there was a delivery downstairs for him. Not expecting a delivery, he frowned, scooted his chair back from his desk and pulled his glasses down his nose and then focused on his office floor. He used his x-ray and telescopic vision to see down to reception. There he saw a delivery guy waiting with a garment bag with a red bow on it.

He pushed his glasses back into place, pursed his lips, and told the receptionist, “Send it up to my office, please.”

“Of course, Mr Kent.” he replied.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on his office door, and Clark called, “Come in.”

The door opened the delivery guy entered. Habitually, Clark adjusted his glasses and stood up. He accepted the garment bag and hooked it on the coatrack. Then he shoved his hand in his pocket as he turned to the man, reaching for his wallet. When the guy saw what Clark was doing, he shrugged him off, “There’s no need, Mr Kent. I’ve already been tipped generously.”

Clark raised a brow at someone turning down money, but he left his wallet in his pocket. He smiled politely, “Thank you.”

The guy said with enthusiasm, “No sir, thank you.”

The guy turned and left his office.

Clark wondered how much of a tip the guy had got. Then he returned his gaze to the bow decorated item. He didn’t know for sure, but really, he knew. 

He touched the red bow fondly, and then he unzipped the garment bag. He let out a gusty hum when he saw the very dark three piece suit inside. Its quality wasn’t in the same league as his best friend’s suits, but it was obviously a few hundred dollars more expensive than Clark’s own clothes. He found the card, which read: you needed a new best suit for tonight. Be ready at 7:00.

As Clark found himself smiling at the present, his office mate entered. She eyed the suit, and then smirked. “Nice.” She went and sat down in her chair. “So I assume we’ve reached the dating portion of this courtship.”

He shook his head with exasperated fondness, and zipped up the bag. He walked over and took his own seat again. He had revealed Bruce’s request to his friend the day after the incident. She’d been surprised at Bruce Wayne wanting to take things slowly, but after a few moments of deliberation, she had declared that it was quite cute.

Across their double desk, he smiled at his friend. “It looks like it, doesn’t it?”

“Where’s he taking ya?”

He remembered their discussion in the cave. Although, he told Bruce that he didn’t need to be surprised, that’s exactly what it was. He admitted to Lois, “I honestly don’t know.”

She suggested, “He’s a billionaire, it could be anything, a private jet to anywhere in the world, Paris, Venice, Monte Carlo.”

Clark rolled his eyes, “I think Bruce knows a flight isn’t going to impress me.”

Lois eyed him, “That’s right, I forgot for a second. Damn I’d hate to be the one trying to impress you.”

He laughed, “Since when have you tried to impress me. If it was you, you’d take me to a monster truck rally.”

His friend nodded, “You’re right again. Okay, so where does that leave us.”

He shrugged, “Anyway, I told him I’d be happy with normal average type dates.”

“Except, he’s not exactly normal any which way you look at him.” then her eyes widened, “He could do the billionaire normal, you know take you for takeout but to China, or India or Rome.”

He could actually imagine Bruce doing something like that; it would be a Bruce Wayne compromise. He half winced, “I just want…”

“To get laid.” Lois finished for him.

He glared half-heartedly at his cheeky friend, and then he owned it. He said yearningly, “He was really good.”

Slowly, Lois’s smile spread across her face, “I knew it.”

He harrumphed, “It’s not just that, I know it’s romantic that he wants to do things right. I just don’t know how Bruce can be so reserved after that night.”

“Maybe you weren’t that good.” Lois said with a teasing smirk on her face.

He licked his lips remembering that night, remembering Bruce’s need, and then he boasted, “No, I was good.”

Lois leered playfully, “Well you’re going to have to persuade him not to be so patient.”

He pursed his lips, “Nah, I’m going to give Bruce the time that he asked for and see where he takes me.”

~*~

Later that evening, Clark showered and shaved, and added a dab of aftershave.

Dressed in the dark suit that his... he laughed to himself, his suitor had sent to him as a present with a crisp white shirt. He touched the higher quality fabric than what he was used to. It was soft to the touch, though not as soft as the fabrics Bruce Wayne wore. He knew because he’d had occasion to touch them, a pat on the back, or a back rub from a rare but cherished hug. 

He put on his cufflinks. He combed his black hair. He looked in the mirror and he had to admit he liked what he saw in the reflection. He hoped Bruce would like it too. 

His hearing caught the sound of an engine outside, and knew this was it. He felt nervously excited. Although, he could’ve got his glasses, wallet and wool overcoat and met Bruce outside on the stoop, he waited for the knock on the door instead. Since he’d started dressing for his disguise, he never got to dress to impress. He knew it was a touch of vanity; he wanted his best friend to see him at his best for once.

The knock came, and Clark went and answered it. As he opened the door, he got what he’d hoped for. Bruce’s eyes widened and his mouth opened a touch. Then he murmured, “Wow, Clark.”

Clark smiled with relieved satisfaction that he’d made the right impression. Bruce’s pupils dilated even more, and he said huskily, “You are… damn.”

His smile became bashful, his friend looked as dashing as he always looked when he was away from home and not wearing Kevlar; it was nice that he could impress him. He motioned inside, “I’ll just get my stuff.”

From the doorway, Bruce watched him get his wallet… and uttered, “You won’t need that.”

Clark mock glared, and put it in his pocket anyway. He reached for his coat, and shrugged it on. He picked up his keys. Then finally, he reached for his glasses. He met Bruce’s gaze and then slipped them on. He thought he’d see Bruce’s admiration dim, as the glasses dimmed Clark’s desirability, but instead he saw it settle into the warm attraction that was always there when Bruce looked at him.

He gave him a gentle smile, and then came to the doorway. Bruce backed away a step and Clark locked his apartment door. Standing so close, he heard Bruce breath deep. Then his date complimented, “You smell nice, you always do but there’s…”

Clark turned and shrugged, “Old spice, I don’t wear aftershave often…” he smiled crookedly, “I always borrowed my dad’s.”

Bruce smiled, “I thought I recognised it, my dad wore it too.”

There was a long moment of fond coincidence and then Bruce motioned down the hallway, “Your carriage waits.”

They both began walking, and Clark revealed, “I haven’t been the one picked up for a date since my freshman spring formal.”

His friend wondered, “Too young to drive?”

Clark said, “Not a problem in rural Kansas, I had my permit, no, our pickup truck had blown up.”

“Engine trouble?” he asked.

Clark chuckled, “No, as in bomb.” His best friend’s eyes widened. “I’ll tell you about it on the way to… wherever a billionaire takes someone on a first date.”

~*~

The car slowed down outside their destination, and Clark saw it was the Metropolis Symphonic Hall. He turned and met his friend’s gaze. “A concert…?”

Bruce smiled, “I told you, a nice respectable first date.”

Then he pulled into the parking lot underneath the hall, and found a parking space.

He didn’t really know what he’d been expecting, however he realised that it was the happy medium, it wasn’t something extravagant, and it wasn’t too average. They got out the car, and met each with a smile and they headed up to the venue for their first date. 

They walked the carpeted hallways, and then Bruce led him to a private box. Inside, they removed their coats and sat down and got comfortable. Clark commented, “It is nice, but I should tell you that classical music isn’t really my thing.”

Bruce asked wryly, “I guess Mozart and Liszt aren’t big players on the stereo system in Smallville, Kansas.”

He shrugged, “That’s right. I’ve got eclectic tastes, country from my dad, alternative rock and R&B from my friend Pete, and a touch of classic rock from Lois. ” He smiled, “However, the great classical composers were part of my training at the Fortress.”

His friend looked mildly surprised, “Really, I knew your training was extensive but not that obscure.”

“My father wanted to give me a fully rounded education, the knowledge of the twenty-eight known galaxies includes Earth culture, and history.”

Bruce smiled, and nodded, “I guess we’ll be still finding new things out about each other decades from now.”

Clark’s eyes widened at that statement, he wasn’t sure he wasn’t reading too much into it. He edged, “I do hope we’re friends that long.”

His friend met his gaze seriously, “Lifelong friends, Clark.”

“Yeah.” Clark whispered.

Bruce smiled crookedly. 

Then the lights in the hall turned down, everyone quietened down, the stage lights came on and everyone looked to the front. Slowly, the orchestra began to play, and the opening notes of the theme to Close Encounters of the Third Kind began. Clark frowned and then he turned and stared at his best friend. Bruce smirked while looking ahead, and then finally he glanced at Clark. He asked wryly, “What…?”

“I thought…”

“That I didn’t know you. I thought you’d enjoy a tribute to John Williams rather than Chopin.”

Clark smiled slowly, and shook his head at the man who knew him so well, and then returned his gaze to the orchestra, ready to enjoy the rest of the performance.

~*~

After the performance, they left the symphonic hall, and headed back to the car. Clark told him, “I had a great time, so much better than I expected.”

His friend chuckled, “You were expecting our first date to be bad.”

He snickered, “No, of course not, I just had it in mind that with your planning, you might go overboard.”

Bruce smiled, “Honestly, I was on that course but my best friend had a little chat with me and changed how I was looking at it all.”

Clark pursed his lips and joked, “I know sometimes boyfriends and best friends don’t get on, but I really like your best friend, he’s a great guy.”

Wistfully, Bruce concurred, “Yeah, he is.” They reached the car, and their gazes met over the car roof. Clark smiled with earnest delight. Bruce murmured, “You look really good tonight, did I tell you that?”

He nodded, “Not in so many words, but yeah, you did.” He licked his lips, “I never said, but thank you for the suit.”

His wealthy friend shrugged, “I wasn’t sure you’d accept it, but I wanted you to have it.”

Clark blinked slowly, “You’re right about flashy gifts, but I could tell you’d given it some thought and not just splurged on Versace or something.”

Bruce raised a perfect eyebrow, and said wryly, “Versace isn’t splurging for me either.”

He pinched his lips, “I know but you know what I mean, you bought something Clark Kent can wear without drawing too much attention.”

“And you wear it well.” Bruce told him.

Clark smiled at the compliment, but he said sincerely, “I think I understand why you wanted to replace the suit that got ruined.”

Bruce let out a shallow breath, and then shrugged, “You needed a best suit for this date.”

“Because you wanted to return to the place before the other one got torn.”

“You understand why, you said you did.”

“I do understand.” He smiled encouragingly, “This is a nice date.”

Bruce rolled his eyes playfully, and unlocked the car, they got in and they pulled out of the parking space, and onto Metropolis’ streets.

Clark was a little disappointed when Bruce turned the car in the direction they’d come. He knew Bruce was heading for midtown, he was taking him home. He knew with this being a nice date that it didn’t include a nightcap, not the beverage kind or the other kind.

They drove through the night, and then in the distance they saw flashing blue lights. Bruce turned to Clark and instinctively offered, “Do you want to get out and go?”

Clark smiled, that was one of the things about dating his crime fighting teammate, there were no lies or covering up and most amazing of all, there was an understanding there between them, a shared need to help. Clark shook his head in the negative and revealed, “No, it’s fine, I got cover.”

Bruce asked interestedly, “Who?”

“Conner, he can handle it.” he revealed.

“You’re sure?” he asked a little doubtfully.

A bit of competiveness reared its head, and Clark asked, “And who’s covering for you?”

Bruce’s brow creased and he said as if it was obvious, “Dick, who else.”

Purposely, Clark goaded, “You’re sure he can handle it?”

Bruce eyed him out the corner of his eye, and then parried, “I’ll tell Dick that you questioned his abilities.”

Clark squinted at his best friend, “As long as you tell him the full story. Dick knows how much I rate him.”

His friend smirked at him. Then he wondered, “How did Conner take the big revelation?”

“All right, he was kind of freaked out that it was you though.” He sniggered softly.

“Me, what’s wrong with me? I’m a catch.” Bruce asked ornery. 

Clark chuckled, “Nothing apart from the fact that you’re so badass that you make super-powered people tremble.”

Bruce wondered, “Do I make you tremble?”

Clark hummed and said huskily, “Not in that way, no.”

His date groaned under his breath and then muttered, “This is a nice date.”

He put forward, “I know, but we flirted before we even agreed to date.”

“Yeah we did.”

“Have you planned our second date already?”

“Yes.” his date replied.

“Will that be nice too?”

“Yes.”

Clark groaned grumpily.

Bruce laughed lightly.

~*~

Finally, they pulled up outside Clark’s apartment building. Bruce got out and accompanied him to his stoop. They stood together under the entrance light, and met each other’s gaze. They both smiled and Clark whispered, “Our first kiss.”

His friend shook his head, “Clark, I wanted to return to our previous pace, but I don’t want to pretend or not count what happened that night.”

“Yeah?” he asked feeling a little fluttering inside.

“Yeah, we touched each other, we tasted each other. I’ll never forget it. I just want to enjoy the little things.”

“Like a kiss on a stoop.” He suggested.

“That’s right.”

There was nervous excitement in the air between them, followed closely by apprehension. The silence stretched and Clark breathed, “It’s feels like a first kiss.”

The corners of Bruce’s eyes crinkled with amusement, “We’re not kissing yet, how can…”

Before Bruce finished his sentence, Clark closed the gap and brushed his lips chastely over Bruce’s. He felt Bruce’s sigh against his lips. Clark didn’t want to, but he pulled back, but only a breath away, “There’s your chaste kiss.”

Bruce’s eyes were still closed, but his hands came up and cupped Clark’s face. “That was nice.”

After the easiness of their connection, including the flirting, the neediness Clark felt was new and scary. It wasn’t a sexual need, well not really. It was the need to be close. He whispered, “Don’t pull away. I just want to stay like this.”

Bruce opened his eyes slowly and their gazes met, he didn’t pull away but he did say, “This isn’t how a first date is supposed to be, this isn’t normal Clark.”

He enjoyed his breath dancing over his face, he replied, “We’re not normal Bruce, we’re more, this thing between us is more.”

His best friend replied, “Doesn’t every couple think that what they have is special, more special than anyone else’s.”

Clark’s heart tripped, he inquired, “You called us a couple.”

“Isn’t that what we are?” 

He admitted, “It just seems even more significant than the sexual side of things that we’re building up to.”

“Too fast?”

“No, but you hadn’t even planned to kiss me before last week.”

Bruce glanced down at Clark’s lips, “It wasn’t too far off.”

Clark smiled with all his emotion, and then Bruce closed the gap and kissed him chastely. They stayed with their lips pressed together for a very long moment, and then Bruce released him and stepped back and said meaningfully, “Goodnight.”

Clark murmured, “Goodnight.”

 

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Reverent 3/7  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,602  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Superman and Batman face the team for the first time after the incident.

~S~

The following day, he entered the conference room at the Watchtower. It was the first time since the party that went awry that he’d seen his other teammates. Although, he’d been dosed with Lex Luthor’s concoction, that had brought out that primitive need, he remembered every moment. 

As he entered, everyone’s eyes found him. He could see in their faces that they weren’t sure how to proceed with him. They’d been through crazy precarious situations before, been mind-controlled or been under a spell. But not like this where a personal fact had been revealed, a fact that could change the dynamics of the team.

Superman took a fortifying breath, and walked to the head of the table and sat down. He met Batman’s gaze across the table. He could tell that Batman had been his laconic self and not entertained anyone’s questions. He raised an eyebrow at his teammate which conveyed, ‘You’ve left it all to me haven’t you?”

Batman responded with a subtle purse of the lips.

Superman cleared his throat, and then glanced around at the rest of their teammates; clearly they were all on edge. So he shrugged, “Hell of a party huh?”

A flurry of gusty chuckles, and shaking heads went around the table, and the ice was broken. Then Wonder Woman spoke with poise, “I’m so sorry my friend for what I did.”

He gave her a small smile, “None of us was at fault, Diana.”

His proud teammate nodded and said sincerely, “Thank you… Clark.”

Superman met everyone’s gazes one by one, “We’ve been through a lot of things since we started working together, been forced to do things by the bad guys, and came to our senses afterwards and been regretful but our strength as a team is being able to count on each other and not get bogged down with embarrassment or being judgmental with each other.”

He saw his teammates’ minds ticking over, wondering if he was actually going to acknowledge it. He licked his lips nervously and then he met Batman’s gaze, he saw acceptance in his eyes, and knew Bruce was okay with anything he wanted to share with them. 

Superman took another breath and stood up, “You found out something that day, it wasn’t a secret and some of you might have even had an inkling already.”

There were a few murmurs around the table.

He smiled and began circling the table, “Batman and I are close, and our friendship is very special to both of us. He looked after me that night.”

Green Arrow uttered, “It was a bit more than looking after you, Clark.”

Superman shrugged, “I’d like to think any of my friends wouldn’t have let Lex Luthor get his way.”

Black Canary spoke, “But that’s not what happened though, you were almost wild and only wanted Batman.”

Cyborg added, “And he…” motioning to Batman, “…wasn’t about to let anyone else take you to a hotel suite.”

He nodded along, “I know.”

Aquaman asked surprised, “You know, I thought you were out of it or something.”

Martian Manhunter said sagely, “He remembers everything.”

Superman came to a halt behind Batman’s chair. With purpose in mind but casualness in action, he rested his hands on Batman’s shoulders, and admitted to the team, “I was never out of my mind. I meant what I was saying. I knew what I needed.”

He saw their gazes flicking from him to Batman and back again and his hands on Batman’s shoulders. He knew they were remembering that day, he knew they just needed to adjust to the idea. He told them sympathetically, “I just want you to know we’re going to stay professional. The mission that this team shares isn’t going to change, the way we work together isn’t going to change.”

All their friends and teammates nodded along. 

Superman smiled with satisfaction and relief. Then his hand on Batman’s armour covered shoulder was grasped, and his eyes darted down, Batman met his gaze, and then tugged on his hand, with surprise he let himself be drawn down, and then their lips met. It was quick but less chaste than the kiss on the stoop last night. Their mouths opened and their tongues met once and then it was over. 

As Superman straightened up, Batman glanced around the table, and said provokingly, “Except sometimes you might see something that, and you’ll just have to deal with it.”

A part of him was delighted by Bruce’s display, a clear signal of where Clark and Bruce stood with each other, but the other part was kind of annoyed that his diplomacy had been shattered. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then took a deep breath, and when he opened them, he was no longer standing there as their fearless leader, he was just Clark. He snorted softly, “Damn, okay…” he glanced around at each of their faces just as he’d done before, but this time he just owned it, “We’re together, Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne are together…” he met Batman’s gaze, “We’re a couple.”

The rest of the Justice League glanced around at each other, and then after a moment Green Arrow uttered, “Well okay then.”

With astonishment, Superman asked, “Okay…?”

Everyone shrugged or nodded, and then agreed, “Okay.”

Superman smiled with pride in his friends and with happiness, and then he pushed at Batman’s shoulder playfully, and then he rounded the table and took his seat again. He met Batman’s gaze across the table, Bruce’s lips quirked at the edges in response and then he uttered, “Let’s get down to business.”

~*~

When the weekend came around, Clark was given instructions to dress smartly casual. He knew his idea of smartly casual was going to be different to a billionaire’s but he decided on a sky blue polo shirt that he hardly got the chance to wear, and some stone colour slacks. He wasn’t sure if he needed a jacket so he decided on a lightweight dark blue jacket. 

Again as with their first date, Clark wasn’t sure what Bruce had planned. Finally, he heard an engine outside, it wasn’t the usual one, but he had no doubt it was his date arriving. He put his jacket over his arm, grabbed his wallet and keys and today, he met Bruce on the stoop. 

Clark stopped in his tracks and stared. Parked outside his apartment building was a beautiful vintage convertible, the exact same vibrant red as Superman’s cape.

The man in the driver’s seat, revealed, it’s a 1939 Cadillac Series 61 Convertible Coupe.”

He replied, “It’s beautiful.” 

Then he studied the man himself. For this date, Bruce was wearing, a light tweed jacket over a soft white shirt, off white slacks and to top it off a trilby hat placed elegantly on his head. Clark smiled, and asked, “Are you matching the car or does the car go with your outfit.”

“You don’t approve?” Bruce asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Clark shook his head and reached for the door handle, “You look fabulous.”

Bruce smiled in response. Clark put his jacket in the backseat and climbed in the front. Then Bruce pulled off from the curb and the people of Clark’s neighbourhood turned and admired the car as they drove past.

He uttered, “We’re drawing attention.”

“I wanted to do this in style.”

“You’re certainly doing that, but what are we doing today?” he asked.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, and revealed, “I thought I’d take my beau for a country drive.”

Clark smiled with amusement, “Really?”

“Huh-huh.”

As they drove through the streets of Metropolis, Clark rested his arm on the door, and he ran his forefinger over the highly polished red paint. He said what he’d thought earlier, “This is the same red as my cape.”

His boyfriend smiled, “I know.” Clark eyed him, and Bruce revealed, “When I came up with my plan, I went to the garage to decide on a car for the occasion…” 

He teased, “I guess there are a lot of choices down there.”

“Not really…” Bruce smiled, “Whenever I got the chance to play in there as a little boy, amongst the shiny black cars in there, this car always caught my attention.” Clark imagined with affection the little dark haired boy sitting in the driver’s seat, and not being able to see through the windshield. Bruce uttered in remembrance, “It was slick and cool but with a little quirkiness to it, and I loved the bright red.”

Clark swallowed hard, thinking of that little boy who loved a bright colour eventually surrounding himself in black. He didn’t want to get maudlin, so he goaded, “So you’re telling me this attraction is all about the cape?”

Bruce bit his lip, and then acknowledged, “Maybe a little subconsciously. It wasn’t until I saw the car again that I realised how familiar the colour was.” 

He gazed out at the road with a feeling of contentedness. 

After a few minutes, and a few turns in the road, Clark realised they were heading for Gotham. His interest was piqued but he didn’t question the planner of their date. Instead, he commented, “I still can’t believe you kissed me in front of everyone like that.”

Bruce chuckled as he continued to drive, “You were being all proper and polite; sometimes you just have to tell people how it’s going to be.”

“So they have to like it or lump it?”

His boyfriend glanced at him sideways and then shrugged, “Nobody has to like it, but they’ve got to respect it.”

Clark couldn’t disagree with that sentiment. He snorted, “And you told them to expect it to happen again.”

He replied, “I don’t want to make a habit of it, but it isn’t beyond the realm of possibility.”

He laid his head back, and pursed his lips. He liked the fact Bruce seemed to be a hundred percent behind this relationship. He reached out, and he placed his hand on Bruce’s thigh. Bruce glanced down and then towards him. Clark smiled softly, “Don’t worry about it.”

He wasn’t making a sexual manoeuvre, it was just that need for closeness he’d felt before. Under his breath, Bruce sighed softly, and then he switched the radio on and it played easy-going music.

The drive continued until they got to Gotham, but they didn’t enter the city, they skirted around it. Clark shook his head, with realisation and then commented, “I don’t think I’ve ever driven to your house before.”

Bruce smirked, and continued driving.

As they entered the gates of Wayne Manor, instead of driving up to the house, Bruce hooked a left, and followed another path, and moments later, they were driving through sylvan scenery, under the bowing branches of oaks and sycamore trees. Clark laughed softly, and murmured, “Well you promised the countryside.”

Bruce grinned in return, “You like it?”

Clark nodded, “It’s wonderful.”

A few minutes later, the trees ended, and there was an expanse of cut grass, and Clark could see that the road followed the miles of perimeter of the country estate. As Clark was looking his fill, Bruce pulled the car up, and Clark turned to him. Bruce smiled and motioned to the steering wheel, “Do you want to drive?”

He felt his face light up, and he nodded, “Yeah.”

They swapped seats, and then Clark pulled off, and they had a joyride around the estate, passing the old stable block, ornamental gardens, and the pond, and past the main gate again. He’d never driven a vintage car and at the new experience he felt like a kid again. 

As they passed under the trees for the second time, Bruce directed him to take another road, and they followed the high slope up that then opened out onto a plateau of grass. 

At the top, Clark stopped the car and looked out. From the vantage point, the estate looked like a picture postcard. In the distance, Wayne Manor had a place of prominence highlighted by the blue sky and surrounded by the beautiful scenery that they’d passed in the car. 

Clark uttered, “This really is something.”

Bruce replied, “I’ve always loved my home, but today I’ve got to see it anew through your eyes.”

He turned and he met Bruce’s gaze, and said, “Thank you for showing me your home.” then he leaned in.

There was a moment when Clark thought Bruce was going to deny him, but he didn’t, he closed the gap and kissed him softly. Bruce caressed Clark’s cheek, and then pulled away. Then he got out the car saying, “Come on.”

He got out too, and then he watched Bruce go into the trunk, and then bring out a picnic hamper. Clark gasped softly and shook his head with fondness, then he leaned into the car and turned the ignition and the radio came back on. Bruce smiled at his idea. Then they walked to the front of the car, and then spread out a tartan blanket on the grass. They both sat down, and Bruce unloaded the hamper. 

Clark gazed out at his best friend’s home, and then he grinned and said, “On the face of it, we’re so different, but really, you’re a country boy too.”

Bruce said with a smile in his voice, “I never thought of it that way before.”

He turned and their gazes met, and warmth and affection was reflected there. Then Bruce offered, “Would you like a cup of tea?”

Clark chuckled, “I guess Alfred made up the hamper huh?”

His friend’s lips pursed, “I’m afraid so.”

“Go on then.”

As Bruce filled two cups with tea, Clark studied their food. Bruce raised a brow, “Those are cucumber sandwiches, and we have homemade sausage rolls, pork pie and for dessert clotted cream and raspberry jam scones.”

All Clark could say sincerely, “Looks great.”

Bruce smiled proudly, and then offered him his cup of tea. 

~*~

Clark hummed as he popped his last bite of scone into his mouth. Then he let himself slide down onto his elbow, and laid his head on his hand. He murmured, “That was really nice.”

Bruce replied, “This is really nice.”

He nodded, “That’s what you said isn’t it; that the second date was going to a nice date too.”

His friend’s mouth was filled with scone so he just nodded. When he finished chewing, he mirrored Clark and lay sideways on the blanket. They were close enough that Clark could reach out and swipe a smudge of jam from Bruce’s mouth. As he pulled his hand away, Bruce licked his lips trying to get rid of the stickiness left behind. Clark brought his sticky thumb to his own mouth and sucked off the jam.

Bruce’s eyes regarded him as he did it.

He knew Bruce wanted to take their time, but Clark wanted a little bit more. He began, “When do you plan to kiss me…”

He didn’t get chance to finish the question, before Bruce leaned in and pressed their lips together. Clark groaned, “More.”

Bruce echoed his groan as he opened his mouth and closed his lips around Clark’s bottom lip. Clark whined softly, “Again.”

His boyfriend moaned against his lips, and then his hand came up and cupped Clark’s head, and their mouths opened and they kissed with no intentions except to enjoy their not so chaste second date kiss.

 

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Reverent 4/7  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,765   
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce go on their third date.

~S~

The night was dark, but the streetlights lit up the scene. Superman had been at a loose end, there were no worldwide emergencies, and Metropolis was quiet. He had just popped by to see if anything was going on. On the way, here he’d met the kid in the skies heading in the same direction. Now they were out of sight, and they were sitting on the ledge of a high-rise rooftop with their legs dangling over the edge and watching the action packed show below. 

He had no intentions of interfering; he knew Batman and Nightwing were on top of things. He understood the need for self-reliance, people didn’t like to lose face, and that applied to superheroes and vigilantes alike. Some even had a chip on their shoulder and got pissed off when you tried to lend a hand, as if you were trying to show them up. 

Batman was trading kicks and punches with some bad guy or another. Nightwing aimed a flying kick at another. Another tried running off, but then Batman sent a Batarang after him, and he went down in a heap on the ground. 

Superman smiled down proudly. He was thankful that his friends down there weren’t that pig-headed; they understood if he ever did step in, it was only with the best of intentions. Superboy leaned sideways, and muttered, “We should’ve brought popcorn.”

He grinned at the cheeky remark.

He spied another gang member crouching behind a car; the dynamic duo hadn’t noticed him. Then he saw the glint of a blade. Superman muttered, “I don’t think so.” Superboy followed his gaze and saw the guy; he became tense and went to stand up. Superman grabbed his arm, and shook his head, and then he squinted down and aimed a shot of heat-vision at the blade.

The suddenly hot knife fell and clattered to the ground as the man screamed and clutched his scorched hand. Both of the heroes down there turned and spotted the guy. As Nightwing went after the guy, Batman raised his face and looked up and spotted them perched there. 

Superman gave him a friendly wave, and the kid chuckled in reaction.

Without using his powers, he didn’t know what his comrade’s reaction was. Then Batman’s focus returned to the gang, and the duo rounded them up.

~*~

As sirens in the distance got closer, he saw Batman speak to his partner, and then Nightwing glanced up at him on the rooftop and then nodded.

Then Batman was aiming his grapple hook, and moments later Batman was pulled to the rooftop and landed in a crouch next to him. Superman met his serious gaze and said cheerily, “Hi.”

When Batman didn’t reply, and only stood up, Superman stood up too, and stepped closer, “You’re not sulking are you?”

Batman shook his head, and then he reached out and cupped Superman’s head and then he kissed him. Superman groaned in response and relaxed his mouth and let himself be kissed. 

A foot away, the kid groaned, “Oh man!”

Blindly, Superman reached behind him, and shoved the younger hero off the side of the building. With a cry of surprise, Conner got the message and left them alone.

As the kiss ended, Batman pulled away slightly and then murmured raspily, “Hi.”

He smiled brightly in response, and then he cupped his cowl covered head and kissed him. They hummed and groaned together in pleasure. Their tongues met and then the kiss was deeper. 

After a few delightful minutes, the sound of two sets of boots landing next to them brought them back to the here and now. The other younger man crowed, “Whoa, talk about a tongue-lashing.” 

“Tell me about it.” Superboy groaned.

They pulled back slowly, and then stepped away from each other. He could tell by Bruce’s body-language that he was feeling a little caught out and bashful in front of his partner, though the cowl helped to hide it a lot. Superman however, shrugged and reiterated what they’d told the League, “That might happen sometimes.”

The man behind the domino mask nodded, “Yeah I heard about what happened at the JLA meeting.”

Superman nodded along, “You’ll probably be seeing it more often than most.” 

With a smile his boyfriend’s partner said, “I don’t mind as long as it keeps him chilled out.”

He’d been quiet until now, but Batman cautioned his crime-fighting partner, “Hey.”

He ignored him and said to Superman, “Thanks for the save down there, anyway.”

“What are friends for?” He replied.

Nightwing grinned, “For smooching with on rooftops from the looks of things.”

Superboy laughed at his friend’s goading.

~*~

They all agreed to return to Wayne Manor. Superman and Superboy went and got changed and then they were the first to enter the kitchen. Alfred met his gaze when they walked in, and then said, “Mr Kent, they are…”

Clark smiled and finished the sentence, “Downstairs getting changed.”

The older man pursed his lips, “I see. Would you two like a beverage?”

He nodded, and Conner agreed, “That would be great, thanks.”

Then as Alfred turned to make some drinks, Clark told him, “That picnic you made for us last weekend was really delicious.”

A smile touched Alfred’s lips, and then he said, “I’m pleased to hear it, sir.”

Clark raised an eyebrow and asked coaxingly, “Any idea what he has planned for our third date?”

“I’m afraid not Mr Kent, he’s being very tight-lipped.”

Before Clark could reply, Dick entered the kitchen and cheekily commented, “He wasn’t being tight-lipped earlier tonight, was he, Clark?”

He shook his head with exasperation of the younger man’s teasing. “You’re loving all this, aren’t you?”

The handsome young man grinned audaciously, “It’s just after seeing you two dancing around each other, it’s good to know you’re finally getting it on.”

Conner grumbled, “I didn’t see any dancing.”

“Then you weren’t paying attention.” Dick shrugged.

Behind him, Bruce entered the kitchen and revealed, “We were enjoying the dancing, weren’t we, Clark?”

Clark grinned at his boyfriend, and nodded, “Yeah we were, and yes we are.” 

Bruce smiled back gently.

Then Alfred asked, “Do you two want a drink?”

Dick shook his head, “Nah I’ll just grab a soda. You want a soda, Kon?”

Conner glanced at Alfred to see if it was okay to change his mind. Alfred waved him off, and Conner nodded, “Yeah, a coke."

However, Bruce noticed the preparations being made, and must’ve realised that Clark had said yes already, and he nodded, “I’ll have one, Alfred.” He met Clark’s gaze, and said, “Come with me, while we wait.”

Bruce’s partner leered at them, but Bruce ignored it, and said, “You’ll be patrolling without me tomorrow night.”

“Another date?” Dick asked.

“Exactly.” Bruce leered in return.

Clark asked, “Conner, you’re okay to cover Metropolis for me again?”

The kid rolled his eyes, “Yeah, of course.”

Then Bruce led Clark out of the kitchen and along the hallway to the study. As they walked, Clark could hear Conner warn Dick, “Keep ribbing him and he’ll end up kicking your ass.”

Clark smiled to himself, 'Not on his watch'.

They entered the study, and Clark spotted a parcel with a red bow on it sitting on the antique desk. Clark cocked his head and griped, “You keep buying me things.”

“Only essentials.” Bruce deferred. 

He eyed the box, “So what’s in there.”

Bruce smirked, “Are you ready to receive a new set of instructions for tomorrow night.”

He felt excitement fire inside him, but he shrugged nonchalantly, “Go on then.”

His boyfriend’s smirk turned into a snicker, and then said, “I want you to wear your new best suit, but with what’s in the box underneath it.”

Clark’s eyes widened and then he cringed, “There’s not like underwear or something in there?”

Bruce’s snicker turned into a laugh, “Maybe in the future, who knows.”

“Can I peek?” Clark wheedled.

~*~ 

It was the following night, and Clark had dressed in his new best suit, with the items that had been in the gift box underneath. Clark smirked at himself in the mirror as he fastened the top button on his new black silk shirt before he tied the black necktie in a Windsor knot. 

The new items definitely gave the suit a new look. Clark wondered for the hundredth time where he was being taken on their third date. He’d assumed the dates would become more casual as they went on but looking at himself in the mirror, they weren’t going anywhere casual tonight.

When he heard the car pullup outside, he decided to wait for Bruce to come up. Then for the first time, he questioned why he kept letting his boyfriend do all the running around when Clark himself had super-speed. It was as if he was being courted. As he was overthinking it, Bruce arrived at his door and knocked. Clark turned and answered it.

He remembered Bruce’s reaction to him wearing his new suit on their first date, tonight his suitor’s reaction was just more. Bruce reached out and he ran his hand over Clark’s black shirt front, licking his lips hungrily before murmuring, “I thought I knew how good you were going to look in this, I drastically underestimated, wow.”

Clark smiled pleased and bashful at the same time. He looked over his boyfriend’s appearance, his hair was slicked back suavely, they weren’t matching, but their suits complemented each other. Clark told him, “You look terrific too.”

Then he leaned in and kissed Bruce’s cheek, and when he pulled back, he told him, “You don’t have to knock when the door’s unlocked.”

It was a simple suggestion, but he could tell by Bruce’s face that his best friend was taking the permission to enter his home freely profoundly. Clark smiled with all of his affection, and caressed Bruce’s cheek with his thumb. Then he murmured, “I’ll just get my glasses and stuff.”

Bruce nodded. 

Clark returned to the doorway, locked up, and then turned to his date. “So where are we going tonight?”

~*~

The Lamborghini came to a stop, and a valet came out to take the car. Even standing on the sidewalk outside an old building in Metropolis, he didn’t know where he was. They entered the art deco building, and then continued down an ornate staircase lit up with elaborate lamps. Halfway down the stairs, he heard jazz music being played by a live band. He turned and glanced at Bruce, who only smiled in response.

At the bottom of the staircase, the room opened out. The décor matched the entrance hall; there were dark polished wood, and ornate lamps and mirrors. One half was dedicated to an elegant dining room, with two seater tables. The other half was a polished parquet dancefloor. At the head of the room was the live band which he’d heard coming in.

Awestricken, Clark said, “I didn’t even know this place was here.”

Bruce chuckled lightly, “Not many people do, this place has been here for decades, but it’s always had a singular clientele.”

He frowned and the looked again, and that’s when he realised everyone here was of the male persuasion. He shook his head and stated, “It’s a gay club.”

“A gentleman’s club in every sense of the word.” Bruce concurred.

Then Bruce took him by surprise by taking his hand, and then leading him to the dining room side of the room. Clark held on, as the maître d’ noticed them. He welcomed them with professional hospitality, and showed them to a table. Bruce thanked the man, and they sat down. Clark was still a little in awe, and he asked, “How did you find out about this place…” he licked his lips nervously, “…unless.” 

His best friend smirked at his suspicions. Then he comforted, “I’ve never been here before, Clark.” he smiled, and revealed, “When I came up with the theme of our picnic, I started to wonder where I might’ve taken you if we’d known each other in 1939 when the car was brand new. I did some research and I finally tracked down whispers about this place.”

A waiter arrived, and poured them a beverage into a wine glass for each of them, and then departed again discreetly.

Clark reached for his glass and took a sip. He licked his lips, and said, “So we’re drinking the real stuff tonight.”

His boyfriend told him, “In 1939 you didn’t go out to drink ginger ale.” Clark squinted playfully at him, Bruce chuckled, “Just one glass.”

Clark loved Bruce’s laugh, and he grinned back. Then he commented, “I guess if we’d been having a dalliance in 1939 we’d have had to spend a lot of time at your place instead of being free to come for dinner and dancing.”

Bruce blinked slowly. Then he said, “You’re right, but men of wealth and social standing opened this club so that they could do what gay and bisexual men today can take for granted.”

He glanced around the club, and he saw the elegantly dressed couples enjoying their meals and enjoying each other’s company, and on the other side of the room, he saw other couples slow dancing together. He met his boyfriend’s gaze and he murmured, “This doesn’t look like a place to hook up, these men look like…”

“Couples, yes they do.”

He smiled, “There’s that word again.”

Moments later, the waiter returned with two plates and set them down in front of them. Clark raised an eyebrow at Bruce, they hadn’t been given menus or been given a choice. His date revealed, “They were only just coming out of the great depression when the club opened, so there was only one thing on the menu here, and then afterwards it became a tradition.”

He looked at his plate; it looked like braised steak with a mushroom and onion red wine sauce with mashed potato and stuffing on the side. He had to admit it did look great. He said wryly, “It must be good eating after eighty years of practise.”

The waiter concurred, “Yes, sir, the chef is the grandson of the original chef. Enjoy your meal, sirs.”

Clark and Bruce both thanked him. Then they set about their meal. It really was hearty and delicious. They ate with satisfying sounds emanating from both of them, and they took sips of wine between mouthfuls.

~*~

Later, Bruce led Clark out onto the dancefloor between slow moving couples. They moved into each other’s arms, and they danced closely, neither leading. Clark’s whole body sighed, being in Bruce’s arms, cheek to cheek, chest to chest, and hip to hip. He hummed against warm skin, “It feels so good being close to you like this.”

They swayed around in a small circle, and Bruce whispered back, “This is exactly what I wanted, to share all these little things with you.”

Clark’s hand trailed up, and his fingertips played with the hairs at Bruce’s nape, and so quietly Bruce groaned. When Bruce rubbed his cheek against Clark’s, Clark couldn’t help it, he purred like a contented cat.

The song ended and another one began. He licked his drying lips slowly, and asked hopefully, “You’re not going to stay on the stoop tonight, are you?”

“God, Clark… I want to come inside…” Bruce chuckled huskily, “I didn’t mean that like that…”

Clark smiled against his cheek, and whispered, “I know, go on…”

His boyfriend hummed, “I want… I don’t know the right words… to be a gentleman, but that’s not the right word either. It’s taking all my willpower not to give in and have what I had a taste of that night.”

“Bruce.” Clark sighed.

“Don’t tempt me Clark, please.”

“It’s our third date Bruce, remember.” He coaxed.

The man in his arms let out a rumbling noise that Clark could feel through his body. “You said make out a little.”

“Yes.” he confirmed.

Bruce pulled back minutely, so they were forehead to forehead. They gazed into each other’s eyes so close. His friend murmured, “What does making out a little entail?”

He swallowed hard and told him huskily, “Whatever you want us to do, baby.”

His boyfriend whispered against his lips, “Tempt me.”

Clark closed the gap, and he kissed Bruce tenderly, their lips slid together slowly, and together they hummed in pleasure and in anticipation.

 

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Reverent 5/7  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,837   
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Their third date comes to an end.

~S~

Clark unlocked his apartment door and let them in. They both hesitated, fluttering butterflies and giddy anticipation filled the air between them. Lightly, Clark laughed at them, and shrugged his suit jacket off and hanged it on the back of one of his dining chairs. He turned back to Bruce, to see he was watching his every move. Clark laughed again, “Just getting comfortable.”

Bruce nodded, and then he reached for his own suit jacket and slipped it off, and then he copied Clark and hanged it on the back of another chair. Then he reached for his tie and removed it. He met Clark’s gaze with a coy smile, “You said get comfortable.”

Clark grinned, and then he watched Bruce approach him slowly, and then reach out and unknot Clark’s tie deliberately. He knew they weren’t going to get undressed tonight, but it didn’t stop the tingles making Clark’s body react. As Bruce turned to lay down Clark’s tie, Clark reached out, and he slowly pulled Bruce back into his embrace. 

His boyfriend let out a shuddery breath in response. Clark pressed his body to Bruce’s, and instinctively Bruce’s hips pushed back against Clark’s crotch. Clark moaned quietly in response, and held him close to him, and then he tilted his head and he kissed Bruce’s neck. Then his boyfriend turned his head, and then their lips met over his shoulder, a little awkward but eager and clinging.

As the kiss ended, Clark invited, “Do you want to sit on the couch?”

He felt Bruce shiver against him, and he replied, “You want to be comfortable.”

It wasn’t a question, because Bruce grasped his hand from around his waist, and then tugged him towards his own bedroom. They entered the bedroom, and though his body was only too happy to be going near a bed, his feelings for the man with him made him question, “Are you sure… this is…”

Bruce turned and met his gaze and told him, “Nothing with haven’t already done on a bed.”

He breathed through his nose, and confessed, “I know but now we’re here, standing next to my bed, I’m a little afraid.”

“Afraid of me?”

His brow creased, and he replied adamantly, “Never, Bruce.” he stepped into his personal space again, and he cupped his face, and caressed it tenderly, “I’m afraid of how much I want you.”

“You haven’t been afraid before, and we’ve spent quite some time on our foreplay.”

“It’s always been easy, because I never knew when you were going to be serious…” he licked his lips, “Now that we’ve touched, and kissed, and acknowledged it to our friends, I find that I’m starting to need you.”

Bruce swallowed hard, and then he tried to joked, “It’s just a little making out.”

Any other time it would’ve been flirty, Clark smiled at his attempt. He leaned in slowly and he kissed him, Bruce sighed softly, and Clark licked against his lips, and teased his way inside. Bruce’s sigh turned into a moan. Bruce’s hands came up and cupped Clark’s head, and then Bruce’s tongue was playing with his.

Clark echoed his moan, and then walked them backwards, and when his legs met his bed, he grasped Bruce’s hips, and then he sat down on his mattress and Bruce ended up sitting straddling his lap. Bruce deepened the kiss in response. Clark’s hands measured and caressed Bruce’s muscular back through his silk shirt. 

He ended the kiss slowly, so he could whisper. “It feels nice to touch you like this.”

His lover’s eyes gazed into his, “I remember you couldn’t touch me that night with your hands tied by Diana’s lariat.”

Clark’s gaze dropped to Bruce’s silk covered chest. He licked his lips slowly, and then he slowly began unbuttoning Bruce’s shirt. His lover squirmed subtly in his lap. A smile touched Clark’s lips, and then he spread the shirt open, and admired Bruce’s chest. Then he met his gaze again and said, “You told me that you wanted me to do this in your bed, I hope you don’t mind the change of setting.”

Fondly, Bruce shook his head at his teasing, though he wasn’t completely teasing.

He moved in slowly, and he licked Bruce’s nipple. It hardened against his tongue, and at the same time his lover mewed quietly. He loved knowing he’d caused that reaction. He glanced up and held his gaze, and then he licked it again. Bruce’s fingers slowly turned into a fist in Clark’s hair. Clark groaned, and he sucked the peak slowly until Bruce mewed again, and then he swirled his tongue around it. In response, Bruce bucked in his lap.

Clark let out a growly purr, and then kissed the centre of Bruce’s chest, and then he slowly took his other nipple into his mouth. An echoing growl rumbled up from Bruce’s chest. In response, Clark peeled Bruce’s shirt from his shoulders, his hands measuring his biceps and forearms on the way down. Gratifyingly, Bruce helped him and pulled the cuffs off his wrists and over his hands.

He met his gaze again, and then he caressed his bare rugged back, down to his hips and then back up, and his lover sighed gently. Then Clark opened his mouth and took not just his nipple but muscle and flesh, he sucked and then pulled back slowly and grazed it with his teeth.

A tremor went through his lover’s body, and his hands cupped Clark’s head again, he panted softly with a delightful tinge of desperation. Clark met his gaze and then he ran his hands down Bruce’s back to his hips. Bruce met his gaze with a myriad of emotions in his eyes, need, surprise and apprehension. He’d never seen that look in his friend’s eyes before and Clark whispered, “What is it, baby?”

At his question, Bruce’s brow creased, and he revealed gravelly, “You, this, it’s so different from before.”

His own brow creased, “Why?”

“I don’t know, I think it’s because you held back because I told you to, god I thought…” Bruce leaned in and kissed Clark’s temple and murmured, “I thought I was…” he laughed softly, “I thought I was the one who knew what they were doing. I thought your hunger when you sucked my nipples last time was because of Luthor’s spell or whatever it was.”

Clark kissed his jaw, “And you don’t like it?” 

Though he’d asked the question, Clark already knew the answer; he’d felt Bruce grow hard against him as he’d straddled him. Bruce let out a soft gusty laugh. “You know; I know you do.”

He laughed too, “It’s kind of hard to miss.”

Bruce pulled back, just enough to look at him, and he smiled. “What now?”

Clark reflected that smile, and then he leaned in and kissed his smiling lips. As their lips played together, Clark’s hands found the clasp on Bruce’s suit pants, and he unfastened them. Bruce groaned into his mouth, feeling what he was doing. Then Clark caressed his back and his hips again, but now he slipped his hands down further, caressed his bare hips, and the muscular curve of his ass cheeks.

Bruce lifted up and rode down onto Clark’s crotch in response. This time it was Clark who groaned. He kneaded the smooth flesh under his hands. Then Bruce ended the kiss slowly, and held his gaze meaningfully, and then pressed his palm against Clark’s shirt covered chest. Clark understood and he let himself fall back against the mattress. 

Then his lover’s fingers were unbuttoning his shirt, and then spreading the material. As his torso was bared, Bruce licked his lips in appreciation of what he was seeing, and then he scraped his fingertips gently over Clark’s torso. Instinctively, Clark undulated beneath him, and Bruce rode his movement out. 

Clark’s eyes found, and devoured Bruce’s erection that was standing proud in the open v of his pants. He murmured, “Oh…” He met Bruce’s gaze, “…yes.”

After following his gaze, Bruce asked, “You like it?” 

He nodded and asked, “Can I touch it today?”

Bruce’s chest rose and fell, and he asked huskily, “Is that making out?”

“To some people.” Clark replied. “I really want to feel you.”

Without waiting for a reply, Clark reached out and he made a fist around his boyfriend’s cock and then he finally stroked him. Bruce moaned under his breath, “God, yes.”

Clark’s lips turned up at the corners in response, and he played with the head with his thumb on every upward stroke, over and over. Bruce moaned earthily, and his hips began moving, thrusting his cock through Clark’s fist. His lover panted with pleasure, “You’re very good at this, Mr Kent.”

He shrugged, and said truthfully, “There have been times in my life when self-gratification was my only sexual outlet.”

Bruce's nostrils flared, and he stopped Clark’s hand on him. Then he bowed himself to Clark’s chest and kissed it, and then again, then he murmured against Clark’s skin, “It must’ve been torture knowing you could have anyone you wanted, attract anyone but nevertheless hold yourself back.”

Clark groaned feeling Bruce’s mouth on him again. He enjoyed Bruce’s compliments but he uttered, “I don’t think ‘anyone’.” 

His lover licked his nipple, and then said, “I do, but it doesn’t matter anymore.”

He cupped the back of his lover’s head, and he agreed, “No it doesn’t, I’ve got who I want.”

Bruce looked up and met his gaze and smiled. Then he held his gaze, and kissed down Clark’s abdomen. His body quivered as Bruce got lower and lower. Then when Bruce’s fingers unclasped Clark’s suit pants, and he kissed his belly, Clark whimpered, “Oh shit, yes.”

His lover chuckled, “I love that I can make you swear.”

Then he reached in and released Clark’s erection. It lay against his stomach hard and needy. He watched his lover admire it with undisguised admiration. Then Bruce leaned in and whispered against his hard flesh, “I was determined not to pay it any attention that day, but fuck, baby it’s gorgeous.”

Bashfully, Clark laughed lightly at the compliment. Then Bruce told him, “Stroke it.”

He blew out a breath and then he reached for it and he began stroking his own cock. Bruce’s eyes were keen and watchful. Clark tangled his fingers in Bruce’s soft silky hair, and quickened his pace being under his scrutiny. 

Then Bruce told him, “I wanted to taste you that day.” Then he did, he licked the head of Clark’s cock.

His fingers tightened in his lover’s hair, his stroking hand stopped moving and then his eyes rolled back as his lover sucked the head into his warm wet mouth. Bruce’s tongue caressed the length. Clark gasped, “Yes.”

Bruce’s tongue met the tip, and he licked off some pre-come. He met Clark’s gaze and hummed. Clark dragged Bruce up to him and took his mouth and searched for the taste of his self in there. Bruce mewled and then he was kissing him back voraciously. 

Their tongues licked and their lips played, their chests were pressed together and their bodies writhed together. Clark’s hands caressed Bruce’s back, and then slipped between the gap in his waistband, and he grasped his ass cheeks.

His lover made three attempts to stop kissing him before he finally made it. They were panting together, their eyes dazed but somehow alert at the same time. He felt incredibly needy and he pleaded in a whisper, “Don’t stop, baby, please.”

Bruce winced and he breathed, “What about the little things?”

With his face full of emotion, Clark told him, “All the little things happen when you’re sharing your life with someone, when you’re with them. I want to be with you, Bruce.”

His lover caressed the hair at his temples, and responded in kind, “I want to be with you, Clark.”

Clark requested, “Stay with me tonight, I want to make love with you, I want to wake up with you again.”

Bruce swallowed hard with emotion, “I don’t remember ever making love with someone before.”

He stretched up and kissed his lips, and murmured, “Make love to me.”

He felt his lover’s body tremble, and then Bruce closed the gap and kissed him with love and languid passion. They kissed and they kissed, their lengths of flesh rubbing together. Then Bruce sucked and kissed his jaw, and then he murmured, “I bought some lube, but I haven’t got it with me.”

Clark groaned knowing Bruce had been preparing, and thinking about them being together. Then he uttered back, “I bought some too, it’s in the drawer.”

Bruce moaned and bit his throat gently in response. Clark arched his throat in pleasure. Then Bruce pulled away, and then his eyes went from one night table to the other wondering. Clark pointed, “This one.”

His lover reached for the drawer and opened it. Once it was in his hand, their eyes locked, he remembered what he’d told Bruce that night, and he still meant it. His lover must’ve seen it in his eyes, because Bruce let out a shuddery breath, and then kissed him. 

He pulled back, and they both shimmied out of their suit pants. Both pairs dropped to the bedroom floor. Clark struggled out of his shirt, and then Bruce was bracing himself over him and kissing him again.

Staying in close, he opened the bottle and he got some on his fingers. Clark spread his thighs in invitation. Bruce kissed him again, and reached down, and pressed his fingers to Clark’s entrance. 

Clark groaned quietly into Bruce’s mouth, as his lover’s fingers pressed inside him carefully. Bruce deepened the kiss in response, and began moving his fingers in and out. As he was opened up slowly and tenderly, Clark stroked his lover’s back. 

Bruce pulled his fingers away, and then his lips left Clark’s. Their gazes locked again, then Bruce reached for his own cock, and Clark spread his thighs wider, and then his lover lined up and pushed in. 

They both gasped echoing each other, and then Clark took Bruce’s mouth with passion. Bruce sank slowly inside, filling him up, and Bruce whined, “Damn, Clark you feel so good, so tight.”

Clark’s hands slowly grasped Bruce’s ass cheeks, and he moaned at their connection. In response to his moan, Bruce’s cock thrust in deeper, and then again. Their gasping mouths met again, and they kissed with slow passion that matched Bruce’s tender but purposeful movements. 

It was slow and purposeful and seemed to be lasting forever. Then Bruce slowed even more, and Clark ended the kiss to say, “Don’t stop.”

Still throbbing inside him, his lover smiled down at him underneath him, a smile of love and affection, and a little amusement at his neediness. Then Bruce reached for the bottle of lube, and he smeared some on Clark’s fingers, and then he guided them to Bruce’s ass.

Clark shivered with arousal, and he pressed his fingers inside his lover’s entrance. Bruce groaned, and his cock flexed inside Clark, and then he began moving, thrusting slowly to the hilt inside Clark and rocking back for Clark’s fingers. They moved inside each other, until Bruce was yielding to the full length of Clark’s fingers. 

Bruce kissed him again, and with synchronicity he withdrew, Clark moaned into his mouth, and then he slowly rolled them over, he settled between his lover’s thighs, lined up and pressed in. Bruce gasped into his mouth as he entered him, and then his fingers were tangling in Clark’s hair. “Yes, Clark god yes.” he moaned.

He began thrusting with the same tenderness and pace that Bruce had used. He sensually kissed his cheek, his jaw and his throat. Bruce mewed in pleasure and arched his throat for his mouth, his body bucked up needy and wanting. 

It almost surprised him, his lover’s need for his cock, but Clark remembered him saying that he would receive him, and Clark was thrilled that he’d meant happily. He thrust with careful intent, and Bruce cried out, “Yes.” holding onto Clark’s ass.

Clark mumbled against Bruce’s cheek, “That’s it, baby, take all of me.”

Bruce’s hand squeezed down between them, and he stroked his own cock. Bruce stroked it until he trembled under him, and then came violently between them. In awe and not wanting to be left behind, Clark doubled in pace, Bruce whined, and grasped Clark’s ass again and he urged, “Come for me, come for me, Clark.”

It was a demand, he was helpless to deny and he came trembling and surging, and moaning.

Afterwards, he laid lay there over him, sated, until Bruce’s fingers caressed his hair and Clark lifted his head and met his gaze. Bruce’s eyes sparkled at him, and then Clark leaned in and kissed his lover with contentment.

 

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Reverent 6/7  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,611  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Things take a turn for the lovers.

~S~

Clark woke up the following morning, in an unfamiliar position, he found his head pillowed against a warm, strong chest. His lover’s muscular arms were around him, and his hand was resting on Clark’s head. Spooning was a more likely occurrence, and a lover using Clark as the pillow wasn’t unheard of, but Clark being the one cuddled well that was unheard of until today. 

It was nice lying together like this.

He sniffed gently, smelling the warmth, the scent of the man himself, mixed with the echo of sweat and come. It was a comforting aroma. It reminded him of what they’d done last night. It had been unexpected; he knew it had been on the horizon, but not last night. Bruce had agreed to some making out, but once they’d let themselves go so far, Clark hadn’t wanted to stop, and Bruce had revealed his contained longing. 

They’d made love to each other.

This was where he belonged. Clark smiled serenely, and he turned his head and kissed his lover’s chest. Still asleep, Bruce sighed. Damn, he loved hearing that soft sound coming from Batman. He stretched further and kissed Bruce’s nipple. It hardened under his lips. Clark’s smile became fierce. Carefully without disturbing him, he manoeuvred and he licked down Bruce’s toned abdomen. Clark groaned as his tongue tasted traces of Bruce’s dried come remaining on his abs and belly. He licked and savoured the taste again, and then went lower, and with a wide tongue licked the length of Bruce’s cock. It thickened against his tongue.

He hummed with pride, and then he took the head into his mouth and began sucking his lover’s cock. After a few moments, strong fingers tangled in his black hair, and then tightened more. He looked up along his gorgeous body and met Bruce’s gaze. He sucked him with relish, and he enjoyed watching Bruce’s jaw tighten with tension, before Bruce growled softly, “Yes.”

At the undisguised appreciation, Clark groaned around him and sucked harder.

He ran his hands along Bruce’s thighs and guided them apart. Bruce’s eyes widened. Clark smiled around the cock that was in his mouth, and then with his finger, he tested Bruce’s entrance. He remembered last night, and how much Bruce had liked Clark’s cock inside him. It was nice and snug but it yielded wonderfully to Clark’s fingers. His lover whimpered softly. Slowly, Clark pressed his fingers inside. Bruce’s hold on Clark’s hair tightened. 

He pulled off his cock lingeringly; he smiled fiercely at his lover, and growled softly, “Mine.”

His lover’s eyes widened, but then they rolled back, when Clark dived for and licked his entrance, the entrance that belonged to Clark. Clark flailed his tongue against it voraciously. Bruce cried out softly and their eyes locked again. Then Clark pointed his tongue and fucked Bruce’s ass with it.

His lover moaned, and spread his own legs wider, and used the grip on Clark’s hair to hold on and buck up against his mouth. It was a tremendous sight, and Clark made it go on and on until Bruce mewed, “Please.”

Clark growled and he licked from his ass over his balls, up the length, and then sucked the head of his cock back into his mouth. 

Then Bruce was quivering, gasping quietly and then his warm come filled Clark’s mouth.

When Bruce’s body came to rest, Clark kissed up his torso, and he took his mouth and kissed him. 

His lover groaned, and then broke away and laughed, “Wow that was the best way to wake up in the morning.”

Clark grinned, and revealed, “I never got to do that last night, and I wanted to.”

Bruce kissed him again, and then uttered, “You scared me for a moment there.”

He frowned and asked with a smile, “Scared you?”

His lover shook his head, “I just… you just seemed a little wild there for a moment.”

He shook his head bemused, and grinned, “I’ll make us some coffee.”

~*~

Feeling happy and free, Clark was in the kitchen making coffee in the nude. He’d never felt so contented in his life. He made the coffee the way that he knew Bruce liked it and then returned to the bedroom with two mugs.

He stopped in his tracks, as he saw his boyfriend already dressing, buttoning up his shirt. Bruce glanced up and met his gaze, and then his gaze found the mugs. “I was just about to come in for it.” he said.

Clark snorted a little embarrassed suddenly, and he told him, “I thought I’d serve it to you in bed. I thought we could stay in bed a while longer.”

Bruce smiled with endearment. He approached him, leaned in and kissed his cheek. “It was a nice idea, but I’m up now.” he reached for the mugs, “You slip some clothes on, and I’ll take these back into the living room.”

He was a little disappointed but he nodded, “Okay.”

~*~

A few minutes later, now dressed Clark joined Bruce in the living room. Bruce was sipping his coffee. Clark saw his on the coffee table, and leaned over and picked it up. He took a sip. Now dressed and in the bright light of day, he felt shy. It was crazy because he’d never felt shy with Bruce, well not really.

His boyfriend smiled against the lip of his mug, and then lowered the mug. “We leapfrogged again didn’t we?”

Clark sniggered, and then he sat down with his mug. “That’s a novel way of putting it.”

His friend snorted at his teasing. 

Clark tilted his head, “I don’t regret it, do you?”

“How could I regret that, Clark?” Bruce hummed.

He put his mug down carefully and then he leaned in and kissed his lover. Bruce returned it for a second or two and then broke away gently. Clark gazed at him adoringly, and told him earnestly, “I loved waking up with you.”

Bruce murmured, “I loved the way you woke me up.”

He’d meant the contentment he’d felt, but he was happy with his lover’s compliment. He caressed his cheek, “You’re not going to make us go back to where we were. I’d hate to have to wait weeks to share a bed with you again.”

His boyfriend studied him for a long moment, and then said, “No, I’m not.”

Clark smiled with joy, and then Bruce leaned in and kissed him chastely. As Bruce began to pull away, Clark pressed forward, and whispered, “Don’t stop.”

Bruce chuckled softly, “I have to stop; I have to get home.”

“Do you have to?” Clark whined.

His boyfriend backed off, “I wasn’t supposed to be still here.”

Clark watched him, reach for his mug, and take a long swig of his coffee. Then he put the mug down on the table. The Bruce smiled and joked, “I’ll see you Baby, for our next date.” He leaned in and kissed his cheek. Then he stood up, and then he said wryly, “And I’ll see you my friend, next time you pop by.”

Clark chuckled at his flirting friend, and then watched as he got his suit jacket off the back of the dining table chair where he’d left it last night. Suavely, he tossed it over his shoulder, raised a leering eyebrow, and then exited Clark’s apartment. 

When he was gone, Clark shook his head with amusement. Then a moment later, he sighed, finding himself at a loose end. He reached for his mug, and had another sip of coffee.

~*~

A few days later, at another loose end, Superman entered the Batcave. He found him as usual sitting at the workstation studying the monitor. He was wearing the Batsuit but with the cowl down. Superman smiled to himself, he always loved it when Bruce was halfway between, not in full Batman mode, but not casual Bruce, and definitely not Bruce Wayne billionaire. 

He told him, “Did I ever tell you that you look incredible like this.”

Bruce glanced his way, and then nodded distractedly, “Hey is everything all right?”

He shrugged, “Yeah, it’s quiet, and I thought I’d pop by.” He said wryly.

His friend nodded, and returned to the monitor, “Good.”

Superman was a little disappointed his throwback to what Bruce had said last time they’d talked had gone over his friend’s head. He walked over and stood behind him to look at the monitor to see what was taking all of Bruce’s focus. 

He saw some dates and some locations around the Gotham area. They didn’t mean much to him, so he returned his focus to Bruce. He reached out and he played with the short hairs at Bruce’s nape. He revealed with affection, “When you’re like this, you’re like the perfect representation of my Bruce.”

Bruce made a little noise and tilted his head away. Superman smiled, “Are you ticklish?”

He made another noise, and Superman snickered, and then instead began massaging his neck, striving to release any tension. Bruce groaned this time, “Don’t Clark.”

With a frown, he asked, “Don’t what?”

A moment later, Dick arrived in the main area of the cave; he came out of the changing area wearing his full Nightwing gear. He said lightly, but with a serious undertone, “What’s all this, we don’t have time for you two to canoodle.”

Bruce grumbled, “We’re not canoodling.” And then he batted Superman’s hands away from him. 

Bemused, Superman dropped his hands away, and stepped back. He asked, “Have you something on, I could help.”

Nightwing approached and patted Superman’s arm, “Yeah we do but it needs stealth, not the big guns.”

He almost retorted that with his speed, and flight, he could be stealthier than anyone but he didn’t have the chance, as Bruce was standing up and pulling on his cowl. He turned and faced him. “We’ve got to go.”

Superman nodded along, “I’ll catch up with you another time.”

Then he watched Batman and Nightwing go to their vehicles and then drive off. With his friends’ schedule full, he decided to do a global patrol.

~*~

An assignment for his day job and with no contact from Bruce for the rest of the week, Clark was really looking forward to their date that weekend. Again it was going to be a surprise. He waited for a note or instructions as with the other dates. When none came, he began to speculate.

Maybe Bruce was going to go for a more normal date this time; after all it was date four. Maybe he’d turn up on his door step dressed casually in jeans and they’d go to the cinema as Clark had suggested, or maybe they could stay in and watch a movie, and Bruce could stay the night again.

He stayed in Friday night specifically, but the knock on his door didn’t come. He wondered if it was going to be a daytime date, like the picnic, that had been on a Saturday. 

Again, he waited in on Saturday morning, and again he was disappointed. He felt antsy, almost confused but not quite. Surely, if something had happened Bruce, or Dick or Alfred would’ve contacted him.

With his powers, he could know where everyone that he cared about was at any given moment, however he didn’t use his powers like that, and he wouldn’t trespass on anyone’s privacy and most of all he knew to get into the habit of it, could become crazy making.

There had to be a reasonable explanation though. Before they started dating, they could go weeks without speaking, without seeing each other, and it had been fine. Hell, if he was dating a normal person it wouldn’t have been so odd.

But Bruce wasn’t normal, neither of them was, and Bruce had planned all this, planned their dates, he’d set the precedent of every weekend, okay they’d only had three dates but… 

Suddenly, Clark laughed at himself.

What was he even worried about? 

Instead of using his powers and turning into a stalker, he decided to find out the usual way, well usual for him. 

He set off, and flew and arrived at the kitchen door of Wayne Manor. He knocked once and then entered, he was greeted by Alfred with a friendly, “Good…” the older man glanced at the kitchen clock, seeing it was just past noon, he continued, “…afternoon, Mr Kent.”

Clark smiled and returned, “Good afternoon, Alfred…” he glanced around furtively, “Is there anyone about?”

The butler revealed, “Master Richard is out, I believe he is calling on your kinsman today.”

“Conner…” he nodded, and fidgeted, “And what about his lordship?”

Alfred raised an amused brow at the teasing designation. Then he revealed, “Mr Fox called him into the office today.”

“An emergency?” he asked with a frown.

“Not that I am aware of, sir.” Alfred tilted his head, “Is something troubling you, Mr Kent?”

He shrugged, “It’s okay, I just need, Bruce.” he licked his lips, “So he’s at Wayne Enterprises?”

“Yes sir, he shouldn’t be too long, would you like to stay and keep me company until he arrives…”

He suddenly felt jittery, and shook his head, “No, I need to find Bruce.”

He turned and went out the door the way he’d come. He heard Alfred call out, “Mr Kent, wait…” he shot off into the sky and he heard Alfred call, “Clark!”

He didn’t turn back, he headed for Wayne Enterprises. He spied into the conference room, and saw all the executives there. He saw Bruce. He watched as Bruce headed to the door. He asked an assistant if their lunch had arrived yet.

Clark’s brow creased, and then he super-sped, and walked up to Bruce in the corridor outside the conference room. Bruce was obviously surprised to see him there. His eyes widened, “Clark, what are you doing here?”

Tensely, Clark glanced around; he could see the executives through the open doors, waiting for their lunch, and they could see him. He squirmed at all the attention, and returned his gaze to Bruce. “You didn’t come for me, Bruce. I waited and you didn’t come.”

Bruce frowned, “What are you talking about, Clark?”

“I waited yesterday, and I waited today, you didn’t come, why didn’t you come?”

His boyfriend shook his head, “What the hell Clark, you came all the way here, to ask me this in front of…”

Clark winced, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Then an older man who Clark recognised as Lucius Fox came to the doorway and asked “Is there a problem, Bruce?”

Bruce turned away and looked towards Lucius and the board members. He said, “It’s okay, gentlemen, this is my friend Clark Kent, I forgot we had a lunch date, that’s all.”

Simmering, Clark demanded, “You forgot. How could you forget?”

Bruce’s jaw tensed, and then he glanced back at the older man that ran his company. Then he turned back, he said in a quiet voice that didn’t brook any argument, “Leave, Clark.”

He whined softly, “I don’t want to leave you, Bruce.”

He uttered, “I’ll call you.”

“You promise?” he asked desperately.

Bruce breathed through his nose, “I promise.” Then he took a breath and leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Now get out of here."

Clark’s eyes closed as his lips met his cheek, and then he doubled checked, “Promise?”

His boyfriend pulled back, and then he nodded, “Now go.”

He smiled with relief, and headed home to wait for Bruce’s call.

 

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Reverent 7/7  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,826  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: After recent events, Clark and Bruce have to deal with it.

~S~

He arrived for the League meeting, and entered the conference room. It appeared that he was the first to arrive. The seats were empty, but he knew he wasn’t alone. He could hear his heartbeat, and smell his scent. He turned to the window that looked out into space, and he saw the dark figure standing there looking out. Superman smiled, and then he walked up behind him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

He breathed deeply wallowing in the scent of his lover. He whispered in his cowl-covered ear, “You smell great.” When Batman didn’t reply, and Superman felt his frame stiffen slightly, he asked, “What’s the matter, baby.”

Finally, Batman spoke solemnly, “Clark, I think there’s something wrong.”

He shook his head and he denied, “No, the only thing that’s wrong here is that you didn’t call me like you promised.”

“I’m sorry but…”

“Forget it, we’re together now.” he purred. “I just wish we didn’t have to attend this damn meeting, when I could be inside you, god I want to be inside you.”

His lover sighed, “I called the meeting; we need help, Clark.”

Superman chuckled, “The only help you need is to get out of this Batsuit.”

Batman tried to pull away but Superman held him tight and said lowly, “You’re not going anywhere.”

His lover groaned, and Clark recognised the tone of it. He said knowingly, “You getting hard, baby.”

“Yes.” he admitted, “But that doesn’t change the fact that..."

He wasn't listening; all he heard was Bruce’s confirmation. He suggested, "I could tear this suit of yours open and have you right here over that table."

"You're not tearing my suit, Clark." he denied.

"Just big enough for..." he caressed over the fabric covering Batman's ass, "…my cock."

Batman admonished with a growl. "No, Clark." 

"You're mine, I want to be with you." he insisted.

"Not until we get help."

He felt turmoil inside his head and his heart, he held him tighter, and he declared, "We don't need help, I need you, please."

"Let me go, Clark." Batman demanded.

"You're mine." he whined.

At that moment, the conference room doors opened, and Martian Manhunter entered, he ordered, "Superman, calm down, and let him go."

Without letting go, he swung them around so they were facing their teammate, and he growled, "He's mine."

The rest of the Justice League entered the room behind J'onn, for some reason there was surprise and worry on their faces. Batman spoke calmly, "We have to help him, the effects from before have returned..."

J'onn finished, "But more acutely, yes I can sense Superman is losing his reason, he's being consumed by primitive instincts."

"Just as at his party." Wonder Woman said. Then she turned to him and said, “Superman listen to me, just let Batman go and we can help you.”

The idea of letting him go was terrifying, and Superman snarled possessively, "Why do you want to take him away from me?" 

He saw all his teammates become tense and alert. Diana took a step forward, as J'onn stated, “I told you to calm down.”

Did they really think they could take him away; he smiled viciously at them all, “I dare you to try to take him.”

They glanced at each other and back at him. Then Batman spoke, “Don’t move against him, we just need to figure out how to end this once and for all.”

Aquaman’s eyes lingered on Superman’s arms holding his lover, and then he wondered, “What about you?”

He heard Batman swallow hard, before he uttered, “The only help I need is something my best friend gave me a long time ago.”

Then suddenly, Batman turned out of his embrace, swiftly grasped him and reversed the motion, their position reversed but with Superman’s arm pinned behind his back. 

Superman snarled and tried to break free, but it only wrenched his shoulder painfully, Batman’s superior skill, and a blue Kryptonite ring held him firmly. Batman uttered into his ear, “I’m sorry Clark; it’s for your own good.”

The betrayal shuddered through him, and he whined, “Why are you hurting me like this? You said you were mine.”

Bruce’s breath was shaky, “I know you don’t understand, but its Luthor, it’s what he did to you.”

He roared with outrage, and he kicked out, and he stumbled out of Batman’s hold, a few feet away, he regained his balance and his powers. They all stared at him like he was a wild animal that had just escaped its cage. His nostrils flared and then he growled, “Lex.”

Then he set off in super-speed, and disappeared in a blink of their eyes.

~*~

He flew towards Lexcorp at high speed, straight through the pane of glass that was the conference room window, grasped Luthor by the throat and pinned him to the far wall in one continuous movement. The Lexcorp executives cried out in shock, and dove away from the flying glass. They huddled together not knowing what to do, and Superman glowered red at his archenemy.

Lex was breathing erratically, and one of the cowering men asked, “Should I get security, Mr Luthor?”

Though he was being choked by his harsh grip, Luthor chuckled raspily, “Fucking idiot, what are they going to do.”

“Mr Luthor…?”

Lex snarled, “Get out, all of you.”

Lex turned his head and watched the executives scurry out, when the last one was gone, he turned back to face him. His eyes zealously took him in, and then he said, “I knew you’d come, Clark.”

“Why…?” he gritted out.

“Why…?” Lex smirked, “You know why.”

“You did this…” Superman winced with emotion, “You made him…” he swallowed hard, “Mine.”

His archenemy reached up and pried his fingers from his throat. “Yes, you are mine.”

Desperately, he shook his head, “Mine. He doesn’t want me.”

Rubbing his own throat, Lex said coaxingly “But I want you, Clark.”

He whined desperately, “Need. Mine.”

Lex caressed his face, and condemned, “Damn him, I warned him, but he didn’t listen.”

Then there was footfalls landing at the broken window, and the raspy voice that he adored said, “Warn me about what, Luthor?”

He turned and he saw Batman, and Martian Manhunter landing there. Seeing him, Superman breathed, “Mine.”

Lex smirked at Batman, “I told you couldn’t handle it.”

Batman growled, “I handled it.”

When his lover didn’t acknowledge him, Superman whimpered brokenly and he curled up on himself and he slumped down against the wall. 

Batman’s eyes darted to him. 

The supervillain laughed, “You ignited it, that’s all, and from the state of him…” he said motioning to Superman’s obvious disorientation, “…you haven’t been feeding the connection that he needs.”

Incredulously, Batman growled, “This isn’t a side effect is it, this is what you meant to happen, it was what you wanted.”

Lex snorted and then said as if it was obvious, “Did you really think I’d go to such trouble and expense for just one night with him, and then just let us go back to normal?”

Batman stared, anger but also self-crimination in his eyes. Luthor saw the look too, and goaded, “That’s what you tried to do isn’t it. It’s been weeks no wonder he’s a mess.”

His lover looked from J'onn to Clark and then back to Lex at a loss, and he licked his lips uneasily before admitting, “We’ve had sex since then, why is this happening?”

Luthor shrugged, “Why should I help you.”

Batman gritted out, “Because despite your machinations you care about him, because it was your scheme that backfired, and because in this state he’s not yours. He can’t be yours because he’s mine.”

Superman’s head jerked up and he stared wide-eyed at hearing that declaration. He repeated under his breath, “Mine.”

Hearing him speak Batman’s eyes darted to him, and there was worry, and heartbreak in them. He replied coaxingly as if speaking to a timid dog, “Yes, Clark yours.”

His heart beat rapidly, and he shook his head forlornly, “Didn’t want me.”

Batman nodded, and said with emotion, “I always want you.”

He took a heaving breath and he whined, “Bruce?”

He nodded and then he approached, and then Batman fell to his knees and he cradled him in his arms. He prayed in his ear, “Please come back to me, Clark I always need you.”

Superman clung to him in return, and quietly cried, “Need you.” His breathing slowed, and his mind became less chaotic. Being held close in his strong arms, he sighed, “Please stay like this.”

Batman kissed his forehead, and then turned his head and he spoke to Lex, “It’s not the sex is it, that was just the kindling like you said. What happened that night at the party just ignited this?”

Martian Manhunter replied instead, “I think you’re right Batman, Superman’s mind has calmed.”

Cocooned in his arms, Superman closed his eyes, and breathed slowly, when he opened them he was feeling more in control, more like himself. He glanced up and saw Lex watching them. Clark said, “That’s what you wanted, you wanted me to feel a need that transcends rationale or ethics, a need to be with you that defies everything.”

Batman stated, “Your plan might’ve worked but you just didn’t count on Clark and I being in love with each other already.” 

The last splinter of dejection left him hearing those words by the man he loved. He uttered to Batman, “It’s okay; I feel all right now.”

“You’re sure?” his teammate asked.

He nodded, and then they both stood up. They both turned towards Lex, and then Batman asked with caution, “Is that it, or will it happen again?”

Lex stared at them for inscrutable moments. 

Then Superman asked quietly, “Please, Lex. Tell me the truth.”

His archenemy didn’t reply for a long moment, and then he shot a glare at Batman. “Honestly, I don’t know Clark. If this had worked out the way that I wanted, this second bout wouldn’t have happened, because I wouldn’t have made you feel unwanted.” 

He felt Batman tense at his side at the verbal pot shot at him.

Lex smirked knowingly, and then shook his head, “You chose him, Clark, and so it’s up to him to give you the closeness that you require…” he cocked his head goadingly, “…if he’s capable.”

Batman went to step forward, but Superman grasped his arm, and muttered, “Come on, let’s go.”

His teammate glared at their enemy and then turned with him towards the shattered window. He wrapped his arm around Batman’s waist and then J'onn and he flew out the broken window. At a distance away, Superman asked, “Where do we go…” he licked his lips nervously, “Should we go back to the Watchtower, I think I need to apologise to the rest of the team.”

J'onn shook his head, “We all understood that you were not in control of your actions. Everyone will be happy just to know you are well again.”

He was silent, he didn’t know what more to say. Then Batman said, “Can you do that for us, J'onn.”

Their friend nodded, “Yes, I can. You two need to talk, I think.”

Batman agreed, and then Martian Manhunter flew away. Then Superman and Batman were left hovering there together. There was a little bit of tension, and then Batman concurred, “We do need to talk.”

Superman swallowed hard, and asked, “Where?”

“Take me home.”

Without saying more, he turned them in mid-air and flew towards Gotham and then Wayne Manor.

~*~

They arrived and Batman went to get changed. Instead of hanging around, he went to get changed too. When he got back, Bruce was coming out of the changing area. He glanced over Clark, and then suggested, “Let’s go to the living room.”

He nodded along without question, and followed Bruce to his living room. 

Bruce took a seat, and then Clark copied him. The silence continued, and Clark wrung his hands together. He said quietly, “I don’t know what to say… I’m…”

Bruce sighed, “Don’t say you’re sorry.”

He winced, “But I am, I don’t really know what happened.”

“You don’t remember?”

“No, I remember I just… the way I felt… it’s just difficult to imagine what I seemed like to everyone else.” he glanced at his lover, and sighed, “I could tell by how everyone was acting something was wrong, and looking back I guess it must’ve been bad…”

Bruce reached out, and touched his knee, and Clark closed his eyes in contentment. Then gravelly, Bruce murmured, “Why didn’t you tell me that you needed more from me.”

Clark opened his eyes, and met his gaze softly. He revealed, “I didn’t know. I mean I knew I wanted to be close to you, but I didn’t realise I needed it so badly.”

His boyfriend asked solemnly, “You didn’t feel like you could ask for more?”

He shook his head, “No, it wasn’t that. You wanted the little things remember and I wanted you to have what you wanted. I didn’t want to rush you.”

Bruce’s hand left his thigh, and he took hold of Clark’s hand instead. “This is a little thing, holding hands, and so is a touch or a hug.” He swallowed hard, “Any of those little things would’ve been enough wouldn’t they, and I could’ve stopped what happened today.”

“You didn’t know either, Bruce.”

“But if I’d allowed us to share those tiny moments… I’m sorry I held you at arms-length.”

His heart was in his throat, and denied, “You haven’t, you’ve been great, I’ve loved how you’ve wooed me… and before Luthor did what he did, it would’ve been more than enough.”

He could see that despite his words, the man that he loved was beating himself up over something he couldn’t control. Clark coaxed, “You remember our flirtation…” at Bruce’s nod, Clark continued, “Just coming here, and having you smile, knowing I could make you smile and be playful with me, it used to make my day. Now, to be able to touch you, kiss you, make love with you, you’ve made me so happy, Bruce.”

Bruce smiled crookedly, but then his brow creased. “Lex was mocking, but it’s true, I tried to return to normal. I remember what you told me before we made love. You said that those little moments were supposed to be created by having a life together. I still didn’t connect the dots. But now I see that our dates were like beautiful arrangements, lovely snapshots, but afterwards I’d come home, go back to work and act like I did before, as if nothing had changed.”

Clark smiled softly, “I know, so did I but…”

His boyfriend shrugged, “Yeah but you knew that it should be more, I didn’t.”

He revealed, “I knew because I witnessed a relationship where best friends lived and worked beside each other, a relationship where grand gestures were rare but a touch or a hug or a meaningful glance meant everything.”

Bruce asked quietly, “Your parents?”

“Yeah. They’re my role model when it comes to relationships. That’s the kind of relationship that I want.”

“I didn’t get much time to witness things like that.”

“I know.” He said with sympathy.

His boyfriend’s thumb caressed his skin as they continued to hold hands and Clark purred softly. Bruce studied him. Then Bruce let go and then reached up and he gathered Clark to him, and then leaned back into the couch. Clark smiled contentedly, as they ended up cuddling. He laid his head against Bruce’s shoulder, and closed his eyes. 

After a couple of minutes, Bruce sighed, “Is this enough?”

Clark hummed, “Yes.”

Bruce rubbed his bicep soothingly; “It does feel nice.” he exhaled.

“Yes it does.” He agreed.

Bruce turned his head and kissed Clark’s forehead tenderly, “I think I can manage this.”

Clark chuckled softly, “Even when you’re in the middle of a case?”

He heard the smile in his lover’s voice, “You’re very good at standing up for other people, Clark. You’ll have to start standing up for yourself, and tell me when I’m slacking.”

Bruce Wayne was the last person he thought of when it came to slacking. With all the effort, Bruce had put into courting him; he hated to think of him blaming himself for not doing enough. He told him, “I wish we didn’t have this pressure on us, it’s not fair.”

Bruce guided his face up, and smiled encouragingly, “No it’s not, but this way I’ll never be oblivious, it’s teach me how to give you the relationship that you deserve.”

Clark caressed his lover’s cheek, “The relationship that you deserve, Bruce.”

They leaned in together and kissed each other with reverence.

 

The end


End file.
